Hinter dem Buch
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Was ist, wenn die Figuren aus Harry Potter unabhängig von der Autorin existieren und sich dessen aber vollkommen bewusst sind? Hermine und Draco denken darüber nach…


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. Des Weiteren verehre ich die Autorin über alle Maßen und entschuldige mich für jedes böse Wort, das hier über sie gesagt wird – es kommt nicht direkt von mir und entspricht auch absolut nicht meiner persönlichen Meinung! _

**Hinter dem Buch**

_Was ist, wenn wir alle nur Figuren in einem Roman sind?_

Es war schon spät, als Hermine sich endlich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm machen konnte. Obwohl sie vermutlich viel früher ankommen würde als er, beeilte sie sich – sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn ungestört wiedersehen zu können.

Sie kam gerade von Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier, auf der sie sich vor McLaggen verstecken musste, weil dieser sie küssen wollte… Echt nervig – zumal Cormac eigentlich ganz nett ist und gar nicht so arrogant, wie er immer gezwungen wird zu sein – aber eine hervorragende Ausrede, die Party frühzeitig verlassen zu können. Und nun würde sie Zeit für _ihn_ haben. Freude und Aufregung wuchsen von Minute zu Minute.

Es war dunkel und frisch auf dem hohen Turm, doch Hermine war kein Opfer zu groß. Sie wusste, dass er sich noch mit Snape über den Unbrechbaren Schwur unterhalten und von Harry überhört werden musste, bevor das Kapitel zu Ende war und er endlich zu ihr kommen konnte.

Sie stellte sich an das Geländer und genoss den fantastischen Ausblick über den Schwarzen See.

Sie war schon in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr. _Bald wird dieser Alptraum endlich vorbei sein_, tröstete sie sich und seufzte, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte und sich erwartungsvoll umdrehte.

„Hermine?", flüsterte eine Stimme. „Bist du da?"

„Natürlich", flüsterte sie lachend zurück, und die Treppe hochgelaufen kam Draco Malfoy.

Sie stürzten aufeinander zu und umarmten sich fest.

Hermine sog tief seinen unglaublich guten Duft ein, und er streichelte ihr übers Haar.

So standen sie eine Weile da, den Moment genießend, und nicht an ihr schreckliches Schicksal denkend. Schließlich löste er die Umarmung und sah sich seine Freundin ganz genau an.

„Du bist wunderschön", stellte er fest. „Ich mein, als ich eben kurz auf der Party war, hab ich dich ja schon gesehen, aber von Nahem siehst du ja noch bezaubernder aus."

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und umarmte ihn wieder. „Du bist ein Charmeur ohnegleichen!"

„Man muss halt wissen, wo seine Stärken liegen", erwiderte Draco.

„Typisch Slytherin", murmelte Hermine.

„Aber war doch ganz nett von der Rowling, dass sie mich wenigstens für einen Moment auf die Party gelassen hat, findest du nicht auch?"

Sie löste sich wieder von ihm und fing an, aufgebracht auf- und abzugehen. „Das ist dann auch das einzige, was diese Frau jemals Gutes für uns getan hat!", fauchte sie.

„Hermine", versuchte Draco, sie zu beruhigen. „Reg dich doch nicht auf, du kannst ja doch nichts ändern – das kann niemand…"

„Und das macht das Ganze noch schlimmer! Draco, diese Frau bestimmt über all unsere Leben. Sie zwingt uns zu Dingen, die wir sonst nie getan hätten, wenn es sie und ihre blöde Geschichte nicht geben würde! Ich habe schon oft versucht, diesem Zwang zu widerstehen, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht – ich werde zu einer einfachen Marionette! Weißt du noch, als ich dir in unserem dritten Schuljahr eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpassen musste, obwohl wir schon damals sehr gute Freunde waren?"

„Ich weiß", seufzte er.

„Oder als du mich mehr als einmal Schlammblut nennen musstest, obwohl dir das völlig egal ist, ob ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe reinblütig ist oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß, aber Hermine –"

Doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Es tut mir so Leid für alle, die gestorben sind oder noch sterben müssen, nur weil es in diesem Buch einen Krieg geben muss. Voldemort wollte gar nicht alle töten, er wollte ursprünglich einfach nur Zaubereiminister werden. Zum Glück musst du nicht sterben, mein Schatz, ich glaube, ich könnte es nicht ertragen zu wissen, dass du bei diesem sinnlosen Kampf ums Leben kommst…" Sie blieb abrupt stehen und fing an, bitterlich zu weinen.

Draco kam auf sie zu und tröstete sie mittels weiterer Umarmung und Streicheleinheiten. „Keine Sorge, Hermine, wir beide überleben diesen Wahnsinn."

„Weißt du, wer mir am meisten Leid tut?", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Severus. Er hat Lily wirklich geliebt und liebt sie immer noch. Er wusste, dass er, wenn er die Prophezeiung an Voldemort verraten würde, Lily so sehr in Gefahr bringen würde, dass sie sogar am Ende stirbt – und er konnte rein gar nichts dagegen machen. Und weißt du, was das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist? Lily hat ihn auch geliebt! Die beiden waren glücklich – und er musste seine große Liebe verraten und sterben lassen!" Sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Draco erneut; auch ihn machte das Ganze unglaublich betroffen. Severus – oder (Professor) Snape wie sie ihn in den Büchern immer anreden mussten – war eigentlich gar nicht der sarkastische, zynische, gemeine Kerl, den er durch die Autorin spielen musste, und jede Zaubertrankstunde, die in den Büchern nicht explizit erwähnt wurde, machte sogar richtig Spaß.

„Das ist so unfair!", flüsterte Hermine müde gegen Dracos Brust.

Er sah seine Freundin fest an. „Ich weiß, aber wir können nichts dagegen tun. Das musst du verstehen! Wir können nur abwarten. Es bringt überhaupt nichts, sich deswegen verrückt zu machen."

Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß", sagte sie schließlich und das brachte Draco zu einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Hey, weißt du, worauf ich mich freue?", fragte er sie freudig.

„Na?"

„Auf die eine Seite im siebten Teil, auf der nichts außer _19 Jahre später_ steht."

Sie lächelte breit. „19 Jahre, die uns ganz allein gehören."

„Ja, mein Schatz. Und dann müssen wir nur noch die Szene am Bahnhof King's Cross überstehen und dann ist das Ganze endlich für immer vorbei!"

„Der Gedanke, Rons Ehefrau spielen zu müssen, ist echt seltsam, aber zum Glück müssen wir keine gemeinsamen Kinder _zeugen_, denn davon ist in den Büchern nie die Rede."

„Nein, ein Glück nicht", stimmte Draco ihr zu. „Wir _leihen_ uns einfach für diese Szene ein paar Kinder und schon ist alles vorbei."

„Endlich", seufzte Hermine.

„So, und nun wollen wir unseren letzten gemeinsamen Abend vor den Weihnachtsferien nicht mit Trübsal blasen verbringen!"

Hermine sah ihn lächelnd an und küsste ihn.

Die 19 Jahre konnten gar nicht früh genug kommen…

ENDE.


End file.
